1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an EEPROM(Electircally Erasable and Programmable ROM) automatic setting method and a function block control method for a TV(Television), and in particular to an improved EEPROM automatic setting method and a function block control method for a TV which are capable of automatically resetting a memory data in accordance with an ID verification by providing a region for storing a TV chassis ID into an EEPROM so that a memory data is reset when an EEPROM is in an initials state or an error information is stored for thereby operating the TV in accordance with the reset data.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, the operation of a television set (TV) is implemented by controlling a function block (which is a highly integrated circuit block) by performing various function such as a tuner operation, a deflection control, an audio process, a video process, etc. based on a microcomputer installed in the television set. The data for controlling the above-described function block are stored in a ROM installed in the TV microcomputer. These data are different in accordance with the model of the television set (hereinafter called as "chassis").
The TV includes an EEPROM(Electircally Erasable and Programmable ROM) as a memory apparatus for storing a function block control data stored in the ROM of the TV in which the control data controlling the function block may differ when producing the TV in a fabrication line or the control data may differ by a user. Therefore, the EEPROM is installed in the TV.
The above-described control data are stored in the EEPROM for being stored therein even when the TV power is not supplied. When the power is supplied again, the TV microcomputer controls various function blocks with reference to the control data stored in the EEPROM.
FIG. 1 illustrates the construction of an apparatus for controlling the function block of a conventional TV. As shown therein, the apparatus includes an EEPROM 1 for storing an initial setting data with respect to each function block when producing the TV in a fabrication line and storing a control information with respect to a recent operation environment of the TV, a ROM 2 for storing the control data corresponding with each chassis in a look-up table form, and a TV microcomputer 3 for controlling the TV with reference to the control data from the EEPROM 1 and the ROM 2. The operation of the conventional apparatus will be explained with reference to FIG. 2.
The initial setting data with respect to various function blocks and the control information with respect to the recent operation environment for a TV are stored in the EEPROM 1 when producing the TV. In this state, when an electric power is supplied to the TV, the TV microcomputer 3 reads the control data stored in the EEPROM 1. If there is not a control information with respect to the recent operation environment for a TV, each function block is controlled with reference to the initial setting data stored when the TV is produced in the factory.
When the TV is assembled in the factory, since the memory state does not correspond with a corresponding chassis, it is impossible to watch the TV. Therefore, the process for loading the data corresponding to each chassis is performed using an EEPROM. In the fabrication line, a worker loads the data corresponding to each chassis into the EEPROM and installs the data into the TV. In addition, if the EEPROM is erroneously installed during the test operation, or if a data error is found, an EEPROM is additionally provided for thereby causing much inconvenience during the fabrication process.
In addition, if the data are lost during an operation by a user, or if the EEPROM is erroneously operated, it is impossible to use the TV. In this case, a service man prepares a new EEPROM corresponding to the chassis of the TV and changes the error EEPROM with a new one, or a corresponding data should be externally downloaded.